scattered memories of noone !
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: Please review: full summary inside When human kind stumbled upon, Jenova cells by accident. They thought it was a lucky discovery of mako, find in the lifestream. But only to find that it was a terrible mistake. To make matters worst a once great race. Is now nothing more than ruins, follow by an ancient evil. Now it's up to a remaining group of humans and one Cetra, to fight


Summary

When human kind stumbled upon, Jenova cells by accident. They thought it was a lucky discovery of mako, find in lifestream. But only to find that it was a terrible mistake. To make matters worst a once great race. Is now nothing more than ruins, follow by an ancient evil. Now it's up to a remaining group of humans and one Cetra, to fight for there freedom, their lives and everything they hold dear.

* * *

Hi here,

Its Aeris Heartlily,

welcome to my newest fan fiction. I got to thinking after watching the movie the host, thought how to make it into a fan fiction of writing? So its final fantasy style, I thought instilled of a perfect race! I thought I would make it so that Jenova was the one trying to take over. She uses her cells to control everyone. so I thought what if Jenova was the main threat? So I decided, I needed to write it. It may have some spoilers of the movie in here. So I'm warning you a head of time. There well be a lot suspense I hope. It's one my first attempts with Jenova as one of the main villains. So please be kind with it, this is almost like my baby. Anyway please read on and please don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Human emotions run very deep, they are unpredictable. yet they are strengths and also are weaknesses. yet they're are strong and yes they cause stubbornness. with strong human attraction and a strong will to fight, to live. But that wasn't what only made as human. we were imperfect. We were subject to death! which lead to this. It was truly beautiful,

The soft green light , worked it never ending glow. Never to stop it patterns of work. That never seem to ceased. Streams of light with the look of shattered glass, or drips of flowing water. Moved throughout as, the green flow wasn't a threatening thing. Nor was it a bad thing. not incompletely unheard of ether. It was well known to as, it flowed back and forth between life and death. With a new spin of life. When souls die that where we would end up! Almost like a new shot. That's what are scientific facts seem to point to. But if you want to know the truth. In what we called it! It was known as the lifestream.

The lifestream there isn't much to it! Only the flow of time! It comes and goes, but it a never ending process. The flow of time ages as, we lose are looks are lustrous glow. Causing gray hairs. But afterwards we became a new. are body's turn the tide of time. around and everything was as if new!

There isn't much different to life stream. It's almost like being alert and alive on a different scale. Without accurately being Alive... I felt alive... flow of warmth enter me. For a few moments, only to have it replace coldness and pain. I closed my eyes! Was I, Was I dead? Or had this all been some horrible dream? I looked around my surrounding reaching high and low, with green little lights that shot up and downwards. Almost like fireflies on a hot summers night. My mind began to wonder as a flash of questions rang back into my thoughts. As the blonde spiky punk came into my mind.

Have you ever wonder how life would have been, like if they hadn't discovered Jenova cell? Asked the blonde, I closed my eyes as the question repeated in my mind. "Have you ever... Then It pry into my heart deeply! Almost like an unbearable Weight. Have you ever felt trapped with nowhere to go? We're you want to scream, but you cant? to escape from it all! but know all to well that is wishful thinking? Finding yourself pinned down with more grief then you Anticipated? Light dimmed in my eyes, as flashes of time and memories began to flow back. Deep waters, still as mirrors themselves. Mixed with the calmness, dance throughout the breeze. Looking into the water, it seemed to be my reflection only an emotionless mask stared back at me. Caring what happened to me was the last of my worries.

I breathed a sigh as moments of my life flashed through my eyes. Almost unsure if this was it, or not! It had to be, their was no other way. Jenova Cells were taking hold of the planet. We had to do something, to fight back! To finish what we started, not to give in. not to lose sight, not yet, not yet was I going to let despair take hold. Yet it felt like a drain, we're all you're works were in vain. we're your work was nothing more than a minor scrap to tip the scale. My eyes closed as my heart aced. There was still so much, every thing seem to make sense. But also it didn't make sense at all. I knew something had to be done! How to do it I knew not. All I knew was there had to be a way to fight her. But fighting her was like fighting thin air. Then my train thought had its flow going. Thats when I heard it...

"you cant be dead you still, have much to live for. Wake up! Aerith please. Please wake up!" I heard his voice, with the feeling of a hand shaking my whole body. Who was he telling to wake up? Was I still alive? Or was I imagining all this? My eyes open as I heard a familiar voice. As three friends Stood there with worry and concern expressions. Pain shoot in my body, almost as awful as it could get. I then realized I wasn't dead, far from it. I was very much alive!

* * *

His black wings, was what give everything away! With each hit came a smoother hit. His wing was stretched, her Cells was part of the curse. Yet some what it was more of a blessing in it own way. His long silver hair parted in many ways as the winds blew it own course. He eyes were like green serpents. But pace and posture were near perfection. He body was slender with black padded armor! His skin was almost like a frost white. His smile was a firm, smirk. full of anger hatred... With a smile so cold so evil, that it sent chills to the bravest soul. With a evil laugher that escape his smooth pink- white lips...

He drew, his arms back with his blade. Getting ready to swipe! With calmness, grace and perfection. He hands glowed, with almost a light green with streams of flowing aura escape him. As he reach forward, he drew closer, as flames of hot red shot through and out his arms. He didn't have so much as a ounch of mercy, to those he deemed annoyances. His credulity was unmatched by some. His life goal was take hold of it all. That the plant belonged to him. That he was created to be its ruler. That no one could say other wise. His smirk said everything about him. Almost like a foretelling!

The dragon, was a big creature. It stood ten to fifteen feet tall. With beautiful amazing greenish purple wings. With a fat thickens round belly. It had beautiful scales with a nartual padded armor. The dragon drew its breathes and it's fire would come out a dark blue color. It teeth were like razor sharp blades. That it could cut your fresh with little effort. With dark army green horns.

Scream, and screeches followed by squirms of a dying dragon. Filled the air, the dragon was a truly a breathtaking view. But they were a once in a lifetime thing. Because most didn't survive after a dragon attecked. But in this case it was more of a horror scene. He watched clamly slowly and steady. Watching it die, like it was drowning in blood. With a smooth flick of his blade the blood was wipe clean from his sword. Walking away, like what he did. Didn't called for any remorse, none whatsoever. With coldness he turn for a few seconds. As if the dragon gathered it last strength. Shooting blazing hot flames of fire from its mouth.

Sephiroth turned, back to his opponent with a smooth small motion. Blocking the flames without much of sweat. With a smile creeking up his face. The poor creature didn't even stand a chance. Sephiorth walked clamly, with his sword stretched forward.

"kill the unpleasant little nuisance," her voice snapped! She then continue as her voice became toned with raging yells of hatred. "kill it, kill it, kill it," ringed a voice in his head. He knew the source of the voice all to well.

"Don't worry mother, I planned on it." He replied, with a evil scary chuckle. Like insanity was a walk in the park. He then begain to embraced himself as if readying, himself to delivered the final blow. With it last breath the creature let out a fearsome roared, as death started to take it. This once beautiful creature life was coming to a close. It closed it eyes now and it life came to a end, and the creature was now no more.

* * *

(any reviews?)

How did it sound was it a good start? I hoped it sounded great! Did it capture moments like it I had hoped? Did Sephiroth play his part well? Did I capture the characters? How did I do? Anyways to improve this story? Did it run smooth? Honest thoughts? Was it a deep easy read? Tell me what you thought. There be crisis core characters in this one! Later! Still need character research to capture those ones! So if you can help please inbox me. I can use the help! Better to be in chacater right? So please comment review and tell me your thoughts. Special Thanks Angeal Hewly a friend of mine on Facebook, thanks to the name to this fanfiction! To get in my good books you need to read and comment. Thanks to all those who read.


End file.
